


Chrysalis

by Gigi_Bell



Series: Fantasy [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Demon (ish), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Hierarchy, Historical Inaccuracy, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Park Chanyeol, Low Class Byun Baekhyun, M/M, Multi, Past Abuse, Sweet Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi_Bell/pseuds/Gigi_Bell
Summary: Immortals could spend decades searching for their Souls, luckily Baekhyun showed up at a perfect time to fill the void within the Duke of Apgujeong - although under horrific circumstances.Who knew a soft spoken, low spirited peasant boy would find permanence with an Immortal.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Fantasy [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055237
Comments: 11
Kudos: 120





	Chrysalis

**Author's Note:**

> This work is solely mine, I do not allow stories to be posted on any other site, and any translations that are done will be posted here on my own page, I don’t allow my works to be posted under any other accounts.

  
When he found Baekhyun, he’d been a small, thin thing with hair down to his shoulders.

He had been young and dragged around by his father with a tight hold on his wrist.

Chanyeol, as an Immortal, found such mortal aggression uninteresting - until he’d seen Baekhyun that was. 

Immortals didn’t have Souls, they were called creatures of the night because they crawled around darkness in order to live centuries and go unknown, but that wasn’t true at all.

They could be anywhere, hiding in the next room over, smiling at you across a bar, seducing.

Most importantly, they didn’t have Souls - not until they found them at least.

The year was 1896 when he’d spotted Baekhyun for the first time, a fine prostitute on his lap as he charmed the merchants into bringing him more wine, more ail, more of whatever he pleased.

Being known as a Duke certainly made things easy for him, and after all these years should his name or age be questioned it was blood that was spread around the corpse of those who dared.

Accidentally, of course. 

It was a shine of blue that caught his attention then, because it had been his favorite color and such a color was difficult to find in fabric unless you had a fortune.

It was from the twinkling of a man's ring as he raised a hand to crack down on a smaller male.

Public discipline was not uncommon, it must not have been in this side of the village anyway as people continued walking as if there wasn’t a young boy being struck and scolded by a hovering figure.

Chanyeol, while living an amazing life _now,_ was no stranger to horror - he too had been struck by his parents, beaten raw with iron fists, and perhaps that’s why when he’d turned his first mission had been spreading red across the concrete floors of his castle.

His friends had been overjoyed to clean up a mess like that, but perhaps that was because it came with a free room and a chance to reign higher ranks as Chanyeol had a family name to uphold.

Park was all he would go by to others because his first name being spread would lead to questions of his age, family, after all you could only be one person aged twenty three for a few years before it was questioned.

This way he could claim different names, family resemblances.

Nobody knew him as Park Chanyeol, but as _Park,_ the Duke of Apgujeong with no specific proper name.

“Excuse me,” He muttered, removing the woman from his lap filled with an unknown curiosity as he watched the man turn red faced and point at the boy sitting in dirt.

Times were tough, the man's booming yells were distracting, but workers continued on.

Chanyeol’s cloak dragged the dirt as he walked on, unaffected by the cold chill of the night although humans shivered.

_“You had one job! You’re worthless! Worthless! They’re unaccepting of you because you fight! Do you not know your place after all these years?”_

The boy was even smaller up close, his clothing covered in dirt and well worn, a tan top hanging off of his form likely made of cheaper fabric, likely linen or wool, common fabrics.

He wore deep brown bottoms and kept his eyes to the dirt, his hair dismayed because of the brutality of the man's attacks.

It was pity that made Chanyeol intervene. “Do you believe such actions are best in public?”

Truthfully, the Immortal was surprised at the aggression the man looked at him with even after looking at his form - the expensive silk and cotton he wore, the pocket watch chain dangling from his chest pocket. 

“What’s it to you?” He spat hostilely.

Chanyeol laughed, lips quirked up as he tried to recall the last time a Mortal had spoken to him in that way, humming. “Well, it’s quite distracting to be hearing violence while trying to drink, don’t you think?” 

There was a small shuffle on the floor and his eyes flicked to watch the boy look through his hair at him, only for the eyes to shoot down and look at his leather shoes when he was caught.

“This worthless rat-“ The man kicked the boy so hard Chanyeol straightened up as the boy whimpered and fell into the dirt to lay on his side, _“-refuses to work!_ Refuses to listen - who are you to tell me how to discipline my son?” 

_A better man than you,_ he mused internally, but now he was far more interested in the boy curling into himself to protect his face.

It reminded him of himself at that age, young and afraid. 

Only he hadn’t tried to disagree with his parents, something about this boy not listening amused him, a spark of admiration as he’d never had the nerve to misbehave towards his parents.

“He can work for me, I’ll give him a proper job.” Chanyeol offered, “Your family would be paid of course.” 

He had many servants, many maids, he had no use for the boy, but truthfully he worried about just leaving him here for an unknown reason.

It was obvious his deal was accepted as the man looked at him shocked, features thinking and Chanyeol knew he’d request an outrageous price for the boys service, but he was more than done speaking to scum like this.

“You will be sent monthly allowances, twenty coins a month.” 

“Thirty.” 

“Twenty, and that’s final,” Chanyeol said firmly, it was worth well over whatever he’d had the boy trying to do anyway. 

“Where’s proof?” 

Chanyeol scoffed and removed his hand from his pocket to take out his silver pocket watch, tossing it to the dirt at the mans feet, “Pawn it for fifty, and I’ll have the boy tell me your whereabouts for the payments, have a good night.” 

It was final then, his own impatience getting the best of him as he knelt down, slightly disgusted at the dirt all over the boy, “Come along, we have places to be.” 

He knew the boy was listening to him, he pulled knees tighter to his chest.

“What’s his name?” Chanyeol ordered over his shoulder, feeling a hard gaze into his back, “And age.” 

“Baekhyun, age sixteen, I believe it hardly matters when he’s _filth.”_

Chanyeol was fed up and reached out to grab the boys arm over his top, gently tugging, “Come. I am a busy man.” 

The teenager must have been afraid of not listening, because he scrambled to get up, eyes keeping to the dirt and a cloud of dust floated from him when he got up.

Chanyeol sighed and began leading him away, finding himself slightly irritated for no reason known to him, making his way towards transportation.

“Do you prefer railways or horse drawn streetcars?” 

Baekhyun didn’t answer, and didn’t give more response than his shoulders tensing up.

Chanyeol clicked his tongue and decided himself, pulling the boy towards a carriage and nodding at his driver as he opened the door.

Once inside the compartment, Baekhyun was released so he could sit across from him, fingers picking at the dirt under his nails. 

“You won’t be a worker,” Chanyeol spoke up, crossing his legs and wiping some dirt off of his sleeve with a disgusted face, “I was reminded… of another time, you will attend lectures with tutors and learn, but otherwise you won’t be working for me.” 

The thought must have scared the teenager as his head snapped up to look at him for the first time, showing clearly his heart shaped face and the red on his cheek, his brown eyes swirling with confusion. 

Chanyeol’s chest jerked, like that of a shock.

He’d heard from his friends about this before, but descriptions seemed to have not done justice to the feeling as this wasn’t an _electric feeling_ as Jongdae had said and it wasn’t _drowning_ as Junmyeon claimed.

It was _burning;_ a mix of pain situating in with the completeness of a Soul filling his chest, a physical feeling he’d been lacking that overtook his emptiness.

Suddenly, the dirt on his clothes felt welcoming and he felt anger fill him and disbelief that he’d allowed the man to get off so _easily._

He reached out to touch the boys chin and found it strange when he jerked away, not wanting his touch, fear in his eyes.

Chanyeol swallowed and nodded to himself, leaning over his lap as he trailed the still young features of the boy, “If that’s what you wish, dear.” 

Baekhyun’s eyes were teary with confusion as he turned to stare out the window, silently shaking.

***

Baekhyun didn’t settle well.

He didn’t talk, he didn’t come out of the room given to him across from Chanyeol's, he really didn’t _do_ anything and it was frustrating.

It’d been a long time since Chanyeol had to last think of his feelings towards his abuse and he was trying to empathize, but this was different.

His chest was full of impatience as this was no ordinary Mortal he brought in, but a teenage boy that happened to own his Soul.

He’d gotten a letter this morning from Kyungsoo, a simple congratulations, we look forward to meeting him referring to him, an Immortal, and his Soul Jongin, a boy they’d met in the countryside many years ago - it must have been a century ago now.

It didn’t really help how uncomfortable Chanyeol was because things weren’t nearly as easy for him as they had been the other couple.

Jongin had always wanted to explore, trapped working days away in the heat, so when Kyungsoo came to him he’d been overwhelmed by the possibilities of seeing the world and things had gone swimmingly.

He couldn’t relate given this was the fourth day in a row he’d heard from a maid that Baekhyun hadn’t finished his food.

It was time he spoke to him he supposed.

Chanyeol hadn’t ever been nervous because of a Mortal, but he was as he approached Baekhyun’s door with a tray of fruit, something small because perhaps his stomach was upset from all the expensive meals he’d been given. 

He knocked twice, but heard no response and peered inside.

Baekhyun was awake, resting on his side with a small book before straightening out instantly and scrambling to sit by the headboard, bringing his blanket to his chin.

Chanyeol sighed at his reaction, but held a grin as he pushed inside, turning to twist on the lantern light by the doorway, “I brought you something easier on your stomach. I’ve been told you can’t finish full meals, but there’s always room for fruit.” 

There was no response and the man turned to set the plate on the end of the bed before shuffling over to take a seat in the large chair by the boys headboard, observing.

“Are you reading something?” He asked softly, leaning over with slow actions to grab the end of the book, but before he did Baekhyun shook his head quickly, fingers lowering his blanket a bit to reveal the yellow bruising on his cheek.

Chanyeol gritted his teeth although happy to see a response, careful not to turn the page and ruin where Baekhyun was as he grabbed the book.

“Ah, you’re welcome in my study of these are the things you like,” He murmured, running his finger over the picture book of plants, “Nature is beautiful.” 

It wasn’t very soothing, but Baekhyun nodded stiffly, his knees lowering a bit down almost like his guard was lowering, but his eyes said otherwise as they watched Chanyeol’s large hands closely, like he was ready to be hit at any given moment.

“There is a creek outside,” Chanyeol said soothingly, playing the book down on the side table separating them, “And a garden, there’s a meadow nearby and a mountain, I can take you if you’d like that.” 

Baekhyun gave no indication if he would like that and Chanyeol knew it was wishful thinking when the boy didn’t trust him at all, didn’t even know him. 

“Okay,” He whispered, situating closer to lean on his knees, “You must be curious, right?”

A small nod.

“Then I should give you answers, correct? I owe you as much,” The man mused, eyes lingering over the softness of Baekhyun’s cleaned hair, “I have taken you in because I too was once a victim of mistreatment, and… you’re a special boy, Baekhyun. A bit young, a bit afraid, but I would never hurt you, and I can assure you that anyone that steps past the gates of our home won’t either, you won’t believe me - it’s too new, it’s terrifying, but it’s the truth, and maybe in a few years you’ll be more open to the truth.” 

Chanyeol watched a moment longer but wasn’t given any nods or head shakes, instead Baekhyun had tears in his eyes and was working beneath his blankets again, this time laying down with the covers all the way to his nose.

It must not make any sense to him why someone would do this - why take in a boy for no use? Why randomly? Why him?

These weren’t things Chanyeol could truthfully answer at the moment.

Not while Baekhyun was so young and afraid of him already.

“You like picture books, I’ll bring you picture books. You like nature and I’ll bring you plants - you are welcome to anywhere around the grounds, I’ve given my approval already so if you have any issues let me know, I will-“

Chanyeol was up and by the door when the smallest muffled _why_ fell from Baekhyun's lips, barely audible if it hadn’t been someone so important to him, someone he needed to constantly be listening in for.

It sounded like wind chimes, sweet and soft, yet a bit tearful and so confused.

He turned around to grab the wooden footboard of the bed, licking his lips as he thought over his options. 

There was no right way.

“On your eighteenth birthday I’ll tell you all,” He promised, “If you tell me your birthday then I will make sure by then there’s nothing missing for you to know, until then.. I only ask that you enjoy yourself.. explore. Do what you would like to do, dear.” 

A moment of silence longer proved too long as Baekhyun just closed his eyes and rolled into his side, pulling the covers all the way over his head so only a few strands contrasted with the light pink of his pillows.

Chanyeol sighed and debated risking patting the ankle he could see through the blanket, but wasn’t willing to frighten him anymore.

He nodded stiffly to himself, “If there are any subjects you’d like to learn, let me know as your tutor will be in soon, Baekhyun. I’ll see about finding you interesting subjects.” 

No response, and Chanyeol dulled as he walked out.

***

_“Stop! Leave him be! Let him be alone then!”_

Chanyeol was just walking back inside from sending a letter, frowning at the commotion. 

He was approaching the second story and climbed up the white staircase to see a few servants huddled around the bathroom. 

“Excuse me?” He said softly, leaning against the railing, “Is something the matter?” 

One of the older women spun around with a frown and a tight lipped look, “The boy refuses to bathe.” 

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol sighed and grasped his temple, “Is he being a hassle?”

“He refuses to get into the tub and for us to bathe him.” 

The Immortal had not expected Baekhyun to be such a hassle, and it would be a lie if he said he wasn’t surprised that Baekhyun was being hard to handle.

Chanyeol flicked a hand in a motion for the women to move, “Leave the supplies, I will see why he is being hard headed, thank you.” 

It felt weird to accept the basket from the women when this was their job, but if his Soul was being a bit difficult then he had no choice but to handle it.

He sighed and held the basket under his arm as he pushed past the doorway, nodding to his workers that they could leave before shutting the bathroom door.

The water was still running and Chanyeol couldn’t help but to be fond of the thin boy sitting on the edge of the tub.

Baekhyun had a few scratches and bruises on his naked upper body, the reason was obvious as to why, but Chanyeol made a mental note to take care of his thinness first.

“Is there a reason you won’t let the servants give you a bath, sweetheart?” Chanyeol asked, voice a whisper yet it still bounced off of the marble as he gathered the basket to walk towards the tub in the center of the marbled floor.

No response, it truthfully wasn’t like he thought he would receive one, but he sighed all the same and took a seat beside the water spout and began to roll up his sleeves. 

“Are you in pain?” He asked again, motioning towards a bruise on his sunken stomach.

Baekhyun looked through his hair at Chanyeol then, but his eyes were unreadable.

“Okay, you don’t have to tell me,” Chanyeol laughed slightly and began to drop some petals into the water, “But you can ask one of the servants for medicines. Anyway, which scent would you like?” He asked, shaking out the three bottles of oils, “Vanilla, rose, or honey, Baekhyun?”

The teenager looked slightly _interested_ then, confused as if he had never seen such things. It was to be expected really, Chanyeol was not sure what bathing times were like for peasants.

He’d truthfully never even been inside of a peasants home before. He wondered what they bathed out of - likely not marble tubs carved into the floor.

Chanyeol was now considering that maybe Baekhyun had been _overwhelmed_ and that’s why he refused help, all the servants that wanted to bathe him, they could be a bit forceful, they likely stripped him and wanted to scrub him clean.

Chanyeol never allowed more than two to help him clean his hair, and even then he would perpetually be annoyed by the giggles of the servants when they caught sight of his naked body. 

It was still amusing, but nothing about Baekhyun’s naked body was the cause of lust, not even to his own Immortal.

Baekhyun was young, he was thin, injured and there was nothing Chanyeol looked at him with other than concern for his well-being. 

“Can I suggest one?”

Baekhyun chewed on his lip and scrunched the towel in his lap between his fingers as he nodded swiftly.

“Vanilla is my favorite.” Chanyeol smiled across the tub as he opened the vial to pour into the water. It began to smell up the entire room and he saw Baekhyun sucked in a deep breath.

“Come on, darling.” The Immortal had a closed lip smile of fondness as he wiggled fingers over the tub for Baekhyun to take.

Baekhyun did look at him for a moment, he stared and his cheeks went a bit pink, but he licked his lips and removed the towel from his lap to take Chanyeol’s hand.

The Immortal couldn't help the rush of _pride_ within him even though he knew that truthfully he shouldn’t be so happy just over Baekhyun being okay with him giving him a bath. The human still wasn’t speaking to him.

It felt like a good thing to Chanyeol though. 

Baekhyun settled awkwardly, like he wasn’t quite sure how to sit in the tub, he released a scared noise and reached for the side of the tub when he sat down and the water hit his chin.

Instead he gripped Chanyeol’s slacks in fear, soaking them, but the Immortal just shushed him and figured they would both be getting wet anyway since it had been quite a while since he had washed himself let alone someone else.

And Baekhyun was just _filthy._

“It’s just water,” Chanyeol frowned and gently brushed a hand under his chin to calm him down.

Surprisingly, Baekhyun didn’t yank out of his grip, but he did look at him with panicked eyes.

“Is it too deep for you?” The Immortal worried, “Don’t worry, I’m right here. I will drain it a bit.” 

Baekhyun watched with wide eyes as Chanyeol felt around beneath the water, accidentally skimming the humans toes but Baekhyun didn’t move at all. 

_“I can’t swim.”_

It would be a funny comment had Baekhyun not sounded genuinely worried, tucking his knees closer to him despite the fact he had so much room to move about and spread out.

“We can fix that.” Chanyeol focused eyes on him, “But you do not swim in a tub, Baekhyun. You simply sit and let the servants wash you.” 

Baekhyun blushed and tucked his chin to his sternum. “It is _big.”_

Chanyeol considered this a standard size for a tub, but then again he lived in an estate rather than the shack he could only assume Baekhyun lived in.

So instead of arguing and seeming ignorant, Chanyeol shuffled back over to him and to dig through the basket. “It’s nice to hear your voice, if you want to do any of this yourself, you can, otherwise I’m going to start off with your hair.” 

Baekhyun chose then to not speak anymore, and for once Chanyeol was not offended at being ignored. 

It was just more time he could take appreciating the cute freckles on Baekhyun’s face.

***

_“Sir! Sir, there are some matters I must speak to you about!”_

Chanyeol tried not to be irritated as he was stopped outside of his study, a hand on his door as the tutor ran towards him.

“Taemin, hello. I’m sure you can tell I’m bus-“

“I apologize, but it’s about Baekhyun.” 

That made the Immortal straighten up, leaning against his door and crossing his arms irritably.

Baekhyun had been having Taemin tutor him in a variety of areas for the past month, and thus far to his knowledge not much has changed since the boy's arrival.

Well, Baekhyun showed up for breakfast properly downstairs, he was slowly leaving his room more as Chanyeol had seen him walking outside through the window of his study one day.

But other than watchful glances and very, very brief and mumbled words Chanyeol had no luck talking to Baekhyun.

He knew time was needed, but things were tense when he was around Baekhyun and unable to touch him or comfort him, burning inside as he watched the boy curl in on himself.

“Sir, I’m afraid I’ve learned something.” 

“Mhm,” Chanyeol prompted impatiently.

“Baekhyun cannot read, I worry that I’m not the right person to teach him. He'd asked me.. he said he wanted to write you a note, but he cannot read and his writing is illegible at best even when I’d tried to explain.” 

Chanyeol was _shocked_ because he’d caught the boy millions of times with books, shying through the halls and nosing in spare rooms to take books off shelves.

Picture books, he’d always caught him with, he realized.

“Your grace, I just wanted you to be aware.” The young boy added, hand shaking as he pulled a slip of paper from his pocket.

_May sixth. May sixth. May sixth._

That’s all that was written on the paper in uncoordinated letters, some parts scratched off where he’d made a mistake and Chanyeol assumed Taemin must have tried to teach him.

His chest ached and he had no idea if it showed on his face, but Taemin was bowing and turning to dash down the corridor. 

Was this a sign of trust? Of acceptance? 

Perhaps Baekhyun finally realized things were better here.

Chanyeol swallowed and tucked the paper into his pocket, he knew just where to find the boy because Baekhyun was a creature of habit and ever since he’d begun leaving his room the maids always told him he was spotted at the back of the estate.

It was mostly forest out there, and if they didn’t have a fence it would have worried Chanyeol for the boy to be wandering alone, but he was reminded his presence made Baekhyun uncomfortable, and he’d rather worry than make Baekhyun feel that way. 

Sure enough, he spotted the small teenagers back leaning over an old well, standing on his tiptoes with both hands trying to pull the rope and bucket up.

Chanyeol smiled at the sight. Dressed in silk and cotton clothing Baekhyun looked like he belonged to royalty, “You may fall in if you lean any further.” 

Baekhyun released a startled noise, using all his weight to tug the rope as Chanyeol approached.

He noted the boy's cheeks had gone red and he was observing him instantly, but not in the nerve wracking way. 

“We do have clean water in the house,” Chanyeol mused with a soft smile, “Or are you just playing by yourself, lovely?” 

“My..” 

Anytime Baekhyun wanted to speak, Chanyeol made sure it was heard and laid hands on the brick of the well to lean over more, “Frog jumped in..” 

The Immortal burst into laughter at such an odd worry, but Baekhyun looked extremely worried, his hands red from holding the rope so long and eyes wide.

Chanyeol burst with affection as he’d never met someone so concerned over a frog.

“Ah, let me have a try,” He cooed, a bright smile on his face as he grabbed the rope below Baekhyun's fingers.

The reason this well was unused was _because_ it was too deep and put too much strain on the workers to bring water back and forth from it often, which was why the teenagers' weight hadn’t done anything to bring the bucket up.

Of course, for Chanyeol who was blessed with strength it was nothing, and he heard Baekhyun gasp a bit as he easily tugged it up as if it didn’t weigh much at all.

Better Baekhyun figured out he _indeed_ was no human now than later, although he wasn’t hiding anything.

“There’s your frog,” Chanyeol said with a laugh as the little toad jumped from the bucket, tying the rope around one of the poles of the roof, “Is this what you do, sweetness? Chasing frogs all day?” 

Baekhyun blushed and shook his head, a thin finger pointing towards the garden, “Just.. taking a walk.” 

“I see,” The man murmured, walking along the path with a good foot between him and the teenager, “Would you like to take a detour? The creek is only outside the gates, I have time to take you.” 

Even if Baekhyun didn’t want him to be around him, he didn’t say so, his cheeks were just lightly tinted as he brushed hair behind his ear and gave a tiny nod, footsteps light on the stone walkway.

It had been a good month since Baekhyun had been beyond the gates, and Chanyeol now sort of wished to expand them, give him more room to safely play since he loved to be outside so very much.

Perhaps one day he would, but for now he was leading the boy outside the gate and walking through trees.

“Have you learned of trees yet?”

“Flowers..”

“Ah, yes, it’s quite amazing, right? These pretty things made only with a bit of water and sunlight? I suppose the world has extraordinary beauty.”

Baekhyun had a small smile on his face as he nodded his head, watching his steps carefully as they trailed through the grass. 

Chanyeol could go on about nature all day if that’s what made the boy smile.

“Your seventeenth birthday is so soon, is that why you wished to tell me?” He asked softly, risking Baekhyun flinching away as he carefully grabbed his forearm to steady him over a log. 

Baekhyun didn’t flinch away, although he did look at the large hand until it left his skin, leaving Chanyeol's palm buzzing at the contact. 

“You asked.” 

“Nearly a month ago, I thought you’d forgotten, of course you do not owe me any responses,” Chanyeol murmured gently, stopping to watch Baekhyun’s back as the boy noticed the creek and went booking it towards it.

The teenager didn’t seem like he was paying any attention anymore as he dropped down to the grass onto his knees in expensive cotton trousers to lean over with a loud _aw_ , fingers dipping into the clear water.

 _Mine mine mine,_ Chanyeol's chest raged on, closer closer, he walked over to take a seat on the bank beside the teenager protectively, watching Baekhyun smile at the moss and guppies as if such things were foreign.

Of course the boy was from a village where it was full of dancing prostitutes and merchants, it wasn’t exactly a place of variety.

“Nature makes you feel better.” Chanyeol observed aloud, resting his chin onto his palm, “Do you feel free when you’re out here?” 

Baekhyun’s smile withered a bit, and Chanyeol internally cursed as Baekhyun plopped back onto his bottom on dirty grass, but was instead confused as he watched the teenager begin untying his shoes.

“Do you want me to leave?” He asked again as Baekhyun started to roll up his pants, growing confused by the second.

“You’d only watch from afar, you do it _a lot.”_

Chanyeol laughed at the comment, both surprised Baekhyun noticed and also a bit surprised at the teasing tone of the teenager. 

Baekhyun’s laughter sounded like fresh rain as he tossed his naked feet into the water, scaring the small fish away and wiggling his toes in the water. 

_Adorable,_ it would only make it better should Chanyeol feel confident enough to hold his waist or hand.

He wouldn’t do so though.

“My father would have never let me,” Baekhyun whispered a few seconds later, laying down in the grass and a beam of sun came across his face, Chanyeol wished they would create more freckles on the boys cheeks to make him look healthier, “I’ve never seen things like this.” 

“I’m glad you like it here. You're allowed to come out whenever you’d like, Baekhyun. I only ask you to let someone know that way I won’t worry about you getting lost in the forest.” 

“Really?”

“Of course, I'd never lie to you, dear.” 

His words must have made Baekhyun think of something, as the teenager's eyes peeled open to reveal the pretty shade of brown before his mouth pulled into a smile.

_Pretty pretty pretty._

Chanyeol smiled back and reached down to remove his own shoes.

***

“Look!”

Chanyeol hummed and dropped the newspaper in his hand onto his lap.

Sometimes he forgot Baekhyun was still young, because the teenager was pretty silent, but recently he had been finding the boy to be way _more_ than just shy.

In fact, Baekhyun had very much to say lately, he had so much to do.

He brought many things to Chanyeol to ask about.

Baekhyun was unfamiliar with outside things, and even _more_ unfamiliar with “expensive” things, although Chanyeol did not think he had many expensive things, but apparently he did according to the boy.

“What is it, sweetheart?” The Immortal eyed Baekhyun gently, laughing and leaning over his lap to flick a bit of grass off of the teenager's top.

Baekhyun didn’t seem to mind that his skin was red and irritated from rolling around in the grass, Chanyeol would likely have to sit in on his bath later and request some lotion for the itching he knew would occur.

But, for now Baekhyun was free to do what he liked.

And right now it was apparently holding out a piece of scrap paper at him.

“Did you write something?” Chanyeol grinned, shifting to uncross his legs and scoot closer to the edge of his seat.

“I spent… I spent three hours on it!” Baekhyun exclaimed, looking excited. 

Chanyeol laughed, knowing it wasn’t three hours he spent writing a short note for him, but three hours he’d laid outside until he sent a maid to get him before dark to eat. 

Seemed Baekhyun had other plans than eating dinner, because the servants were setting up his meal in the dining room straight across from this sitting room and Baekhyun was not chowing down like normal.

“Why don’t we move to the table and then you can read it to me, and I will correct it?” 

The human turned pink and chewed on his lip before he nodded, like he was unsure if he wanted to argue to read it now or sit down to eat.

Chanyeol made a noise of approval at his choice, because Baekhyun was stick thin and needed to eat more often. 

“Have you been practicing characters all week?” He said softly, petting over the back of Baekhyun’s head and briefly debating on suggesting a haircut for the boy purely because of all the grass tangled in his shoulder length hair.

“All _week!_ But Taemin said I will learn faster if I study even on weekends.” 

Baekhyun pouted his lips at that and jumped into his chair, climbing up to sit on his knees and launch at the glass of milk set out for him. 

Chanyeol had yet to teach him table manners but he supposed everything was a bit overwhelming for Baekhyun right now, so doing some things he _liked_ before learning grueling things was okay.

Even if that meant hearing the boy playing by himself outside of Chanyeol’s office window and distracting the Immoral from work, or spending double his weight on things like milk and strawberry scented soaps because Baekhyun offhandedly said he liked that scent the best, and that he had never had cows milk before due to its price. 

Now Baekhyun had a glass of milk waiting for him everytime he stepped foot into the dining room, and his wide eyed excitement was worth more than a few extra coins. 

“I think skipping a few weekends won’t be too bad.” Chanyeol said softly, sitting properly across the table, “Won’t you read your note for me now?” 

“It…” Baekhyun shied a bit and the way he clutched a fork in his fist was adorably _not_ proper, but it just made Chanyeol laugh as opposed to the irritation it would give him should anyone else be so improper in his home. “It is about today.” 

“I will listen closely then, lovely.” 

Baekhyun still laughed like a child, his laughter carried a certain _relief_ every time it occured. 

Although he was of age according to the village people, it made Chanyeol want to treat him gently more so than scold him to grow up.

He watched his Soul clear his throat and tuck his head down to look at the scrap of paper, words mumbled and slow, _“Today, I.. seen blue birds. I seen sky that looked blue too. But -_ oh, I think I wrote this word wrong-“ Baekhyun looked through his hair shyly and crinkled his nose a bit embarrassed.

“That is fine, sunshine. Writing is not easy for all people. You’ve learned spelling so well.” 

He cheered up a bit and brought his eyes back to the note with a lick of his chapped lips. _“But, I want to see up high too. I want to be tall like you.”_

Chanyeol burst into soft laughter as Baekhyun dropped his eyes down to his plate and cutely shoved the note across the table with a red face.

“Very beautiful, my dear.” The Immortal chuckled, digging into his pocket for a pen to correct the note.

Truthfully, Baekhyun’s handwriting was chicken scratch at best, still shaky and nervous, but it was cute although nearly illegible.

“Was it too bad?”

“No, no. It was very sweet, although I do think you’re done growing, sweet Baekhyun.” 

A soft, muffled giggle sounded from the other side of the table and Chanyeol’s lip quirked up as he smiled and leaned into his palm. 

The teenager was shoving a chicken leg in his mouth with his fingers rather than using his fork and knife. “I _know.”_ He muffled.

Chanyeol laughed and turned his head to look towards the kitchen to wave a servant for napkins, but it seemed they’d expected a mess of the boy as a maid placed a basket of clothes down beside him.

“Chanyeol?”

“Yes, sunshine.” 

“Why don’t you eat dinner with me?” 

The Immortal debating on lying, because of the eyes on them and because it was simply what he should do to protect his kind.

Then again, Chanyeol wasn’t even exactly _sure_ how he was like this anyway, a few friends he’d gotten and a list for revenge on his cruel family and _here he was._ Never aging. 

The guilt simmered the more he thought about how once _Baekhyun_ reached the same physical age as him he _too_ would stop aging. 

“I simply… do not _need_ it.” Chanyeol said truthfully, standing up and leaning over the table to place a cloth down by Baekhyun’s hand, eyes meaningful as he looked at chocolate ones to see if he was understanding. “I do not need to eat often.” 

Baekhyun’s eyes swirled with questions, but instead the boy smiled with closed lips and sat back in his seat to hold his food covered hands up. “I think I need more than _one_ napkin, Chanyeol.” 

***

_Rumors are beginning to spin, they're amazed by the timing of your Soul coming to you just as mine has also, we must meet for a playdate one of these days._

_You said yours was a curious thing? Young? I believe my human would love yours then, but mine is not nearly as shy as you claimed yours to be, he came from a family of dancers - there’s not a shy bone in his body! The odds that you’d end up with a shy one is surprising!_

_I’ll be sure to send many pictures and treasures for the two of you; you said he likes nature, yes? Perhaps I can find something to survive the journey!_

_All the best wishes, Minseok (and Luhan)_

Chanyeol readied to write his response, digging through his drawer for fresh paper, but found himself laughing at the misused pieces.

Baekhyun tried to practice a lot these days, almost as if he was embarrassed people - Chanyeol- knew of him being unable to read or write properly. 

So, all of his papers now had blotches of random word attempts on the paper, black seeping through the pads as Baekhyun had also yet to understand how to use the inkwell with a light hand. 

Chanyeol quite liked to see him write the word _darling_ as Baekhyun’s practice was copying words from his favorite stories, the way he whispered the nickname sat on his tongue the entire time, letters whispered aloud and spending minutes on a single word.

Just as he found a fresh stack his study door was being pushed open and Baekhyun looked tearful which made Chanyeol rush from his seat. 

“I’ve done something.. absolutely horrible!” The teenager cried louder than the man had ever heard, voice shaking.

“Sweetness, calm down, shush.. lovely, I’m sure you’ve done nothing wrong.” 

Baekhyun’s lip trembled as he brought his fist up _, “I’ve stolen it.”_

Chanyeol’s brow raised in confusion as he put his hand out.

Very slowly, with a sniff, the teenager sat the thing in his palm on Chanyeol's, quickly stiffening up as if afraid he’d be in trouble.

This certainly was nothing to get worked up over, and truthfully there was no reason for Baekhyun to tattle on himself for being the most adorable thing the Immortal had ever seen.

In his palm sat a black, yellow, and white striped caterpillar and a big green leaf with a chunk missing from it.

“I’ve stolen it,” Baekhyun mumbled with tears on his face, “I’ve taken it from it's home and now I don’t know what to do!” 

Chanyeol's first instinct was that he wanted to laugh, but the boy was in tears and he didn’t want to upset him further than the shaking hands he already had.

“Oh, sweetness. You’re such a sweet boy,” He cooed instead, shaking his head fondly as he laid the leaf and caterpillar down on his desk in order to comfort Baekhyun, gently grabbing his fingers, “There’s no need to cry. Don’t cry, dear, it does not make me feel well.” 

He was surprised Baekhyun was letting him touch him so much, even letting his thumb brush the tears from his cheek with a soft tsk at the sight. “What a sweet boy. This is not worth tears, you don’t know what it is?” 

Baekhyun sucked his lip into his mouth and shook his head, stepping a tiny bit closer so his head rested against Chanyeol's chest and that made the Immortal preen, cupping his cheek to his shirt. “I thought it was pretty and I plucked the leaf an-and now I don’t know what to do with him. Can.. can I _keep it?”_

“I’m afraid you can’t keep it forever, lovely.” Chanyeol whispered reluctantly, running his side softly, “But we can keep it for a bit.” 

He felt the teenager nod on his chest and sighed, pressing his cheek to his soft hair for only a moment before releasing him and turning to his desk. “This, Baekhyun, is a caterpillar. They turn into butterflies.” 

The teenager gasped quietly and Chanyeol in turn smiled fondly as he dumped out a box that held envelopes onto his desk.

“So.. so the ca.. caterbug will just.. change?” 

Internally, he knew he should correct him, but it was cute so Chanyeol decided to not say a thing and only smile as he placed the leaf inside and took a seat, putting a palm out for Baekhyun, “Come here, darling.” 

Baekhyun’s ears were pink when he took a seat on the arm of the chair, and although Chanyeol wanted to pull him into his lap and kiss the shell of his ear he didn’t and simply grinned as the teenager pulled the box into his arms. 

“You have to give it a lot of leaves and a bit of sunlight, we can place it into a jar so you can lay it in your window, but I’m afraid once it changes then we will have to let it go, dear. It’s not very nice to keep butterflies where they can’t fly around freely.” 

“Because… they don’t like to be told what to do?” 

It was such a childish question that Chanyeol had to laugh and tug him down onto his thigh to hug his waist, resting his head onto the teenagers, “Sure, Baekhyun. Nothing likes to be told what to do.” 

“My dad made me get a job at the brothel and I bit the man that tried to buy me.” 

Chanyeol’s entire body stiffened, grip tightening around his waist as his body was flooded with anger, digging his nose into Baekhyun’s neck with a deep breath to calm down.

The teenager smelled like sap from playing in the forest all day, and a bit like grass because his clothes were all a bit grass stained at this rate.

It was perfectly fine as long as that’s what Baekhyun liked to do.

“You don’t need to worry about that anymore,” Chanyeol promised, sitting back to carefully grab Baekhyun’s chin to turn his face towards him, “You don’t need to trust me, but I’d never lay a hand on you or force you into cruel conditions. In fact, I’m very proud you did that, it was the right thing to do.” 

“Father said he’d beat me to _death_ once I was back home, that’s why he was so angry I wouldn’t walk with him back. I knew I’d gone too far.” 

He and Baekhyun really didn’t speak of things like this, and although the teenager was no longer crying, he was simply saying things so blatantly that it felt even more pressing.

Chanyeol removed the box from his hands to set on the desk before gently pulling his head down under his chin, “He is a cruel man and sick men do terrible things.” He said firmly, petting his head.

“It’s because mother died,” Baekhyun’s knees curled up into his lap also, and Chanyeol took that as an okay to hold them, wrapping his arms tight around both the teenager and his legs, “He always said I looked like her too much, and when grandma died I had to go live with him again. He was too mean.” 

“I’d never hit you,” Chanyeol felt the need to reiterate, “Or be mean to you, if you don’t like something this is just as much my home as it is _yours,_ Baekhyun. You’re under my care only because at the moment you’re young, but that doesn’t mean I don’t hear you, okay? Everyone here listens to you.” 

The teenager sighed really loud before abruptly the noise turned into a cry before he was shaking with sobs.

“Ah, no. You’re a very sweet boy, Baekhyun. Don’t cry, darling. Nobody will hurt you.”

***

Chanyeol was excited even if he hadn’t seen Baekhyun this morning.

Likely because it was a special day, the teenagers seventeenth birthday and even though they hadn’t met Baekhyun yet, his friends had packages delivered this morning for his little Soul, and very kind messages.

So, he’d been busy all morning fixing the teenagers gift and bringing the boxes around the castle grounds, only requesting a few maids help because anytime he was outside he risked the boy popping out at him because Baekhyun was _usually_ outside.

But, the good thing was the teenager was a long sleeper and didn’t like mornings, so he had time to gather things and prepare until now when he was knocking on Baekhyun’s door.

A soft _come in_ let him know Baekhyun had probably only just woken up and he was proven correct as he was greeted with the teenager still in his night clothes and standing in the window.

“I think she likes to eat petals more than leaves, do you think she will turn out pink if I only feed her pink ones?” 

Goodness, it was going to be a sad day the day that Baekhyun's caterpillar had to leave, he was already foreseeing all the sad questions he’d be thrown.

“I don’t know, sunlight.” Chanyeol whispered softly, walking over to watch Baekhyun stuff leaves into the caterpillars jar. “Also, why do you think it’s a girl?” 

Baekhyun giggled and shrugged, “I just felt it was a girl.” 

Chanyeol shook his head fondly and gently grabbed the cloth covering for the hat as it seemed the boy was done feeding her, now the teenager was rubbing the sleep from his eyes and yawning. “Good morning to you too, darling.” 

The smaller laughed quietly.

“It’s your birthday, and you haven’t even woken up to eat or see your gifts.” He teased, turning to pull Baekhyun into a hug.

The teenager made a confused noise and leaned up to look at him, “Gifts? What gifts?” 

Chanyeol gasped playfully and pulled away to grab a smaller blanket off Baekhyun’s bed to drape on his shoulders, “Put some shoes on and I can show you, I’m impatient.” 

“Chanyeol..” The boy giggled as he was pulled towards the door.

It felt so nice for someone other than his own kind or their Souls to speak to him as referring to his name.

“You can not possibly believe I hadn’t gotten you a thing, dear,” Chanyeol scoffed jokingly, wrapping an arm around his back and holding the blanket up as Baekhyun slid his slippers on.

“Well… I..” Baekhyun mumbled awkwardly, opting to shrug instead and Chanyoel understood what he meant. 

That he didn’t get his hopes up. Probably that his father hadn’t gotten him a thing.

“You haven’t noticed the builders coming in and out of the fence the last week?” Chanyeol asked, laying a hand over Baekhyun’s brows to shield his eyes as they stepped outside, the younger scrunching up his face at the brightness. 

“I’ve been chasing birds by the creek, so no.” 

Chanyeol beamed brightly at his admission, finding him adorable as he led him past the garden and well. “I’m surprised you haven’t ruined the surprise yet, my little sloth, hopefully this will keep you from climbing trees and getting stuck again.” 

“Huh?-“

Baekhyun gasped very loudly as Chanyeol lifted his chin up towards the tops of the trees.

There sat a freshly built treehouse, the top about as high as the treetops and the roof painted light blue like the sky.

The teenagers lip began to tremble and the Immortal was quickly worried before suddenly Baekhyun dropped the blanket from his shoulders to turn and tug on his arm, “It’s a treehouse!” He squealed.

Chanyeol had seen Baekhyun plenty excited over little things like sweets or bugs, but nothing like this, a tone so high pitched and shaking with tears and a huge smile. 

“Ch-Chanyeol! It’s a treehouse!” 

“Well go check it out then,” The man cooed, smoothing down Baekhyun’s hair with a sweet grin.

Baekhyun released an excited cry and turned to run towards the ladder, his pajamas were a bit see through in the sunlight, but Chanyeol couldn’t bring himself to worry about how improper he was dressed when it was only them and it was the boy's birthday. 

He followed a minute behind to climb up, the roof was a bit too small and made him lean down, but it made him happy that Baekhyun still had a good inch or two before his head hit the top, the teenager standing and shaking with wide eyes at all the gifts on the floor and the bookcase full of books.

“Happy birthday, sweetness,” Chanyeol smiled, taking a seat on a pile of pillows used as seats by the window. 

A sob bubbled from Baekhyun’s throat before the teenager was taking a seat on the floor and grabbing a blue wrapped box, “You got me so many.” 

“The boxes are from our friends, not me, lovely boy.” 

“I… I have no friends though..” He mumbled, shaking his head as happy tears dropped down his face, “You're my only friend.” 

Chanyeol frowned and walked across the structure to sit beside Baekhyun, removing the letter that was stuck to the box in his hands, “You _will_ have friends, this is from our good friend Sehun, would you like me to read it to you?” 

The teenager nodded frantically, moving to lean into his side as he opened the box.

The immortal grinned and rearranged so Baekhyun could lean back into his chest and follow along with his reading if he liked. 

_“Dear Baekhyun,_

_I’ve heard many good tales about you and still have yet to meet you, this must be a crime for our dear Chanyeol to keep you to himself._

_Nevertheless, Junmyeon and I wish you a happy birthday and know that the day will be grand._

_Soon enough we’ll meet and see the smile we keep hearing about, from what I can tell you must be enchanting to make our brother feel this way._

_We heard you enjoyed nature, have you ever seen a jungle before? We’ve been spending time there, and will be home soon._

_Perhaps the mountainside would be more convenient given it is only a few miles away from you, I hope you go out and explore. Hopefully these will keep you warm on your journey._

_Happy birthday, Sehun and Junmyeon.”_

Baekhyun slipped the gloves onto his fingers instantly, light grey colored, thick winter gloves that looked ridiculous paired with his thin pajamas and slippers, but his smile was really wide as he held his palms up to show them off.

“So pretty, birthday boy,” Chanyeol praised softly, leaning his head onto Baekhyun’s affectionately as he folded up the letter to put back. “Now. Which one next?” 

Instead of a response what he got was arms wrapping around his neck in a tight hug, “Thank you.” 

“Your birthday isn’t over yet, don’t get teary on me so soon, sweetness,” He soothed, petting his back, “You’re overwhelmed? I know it must be a lot, Baekhyun. How about you try to read the next one, I’ll help you.” 

Baekhyun sniffled into his cheek and nodded a small bit and when he sat back he had tears down his cheeks and would have looked pitifully sad had his mouth not been formed into a pretty smile. 

“Happy birthday, sunlight.” Chanyeol repeated, pushing the bangs from his chocolate eyes. 

A tiny peck was pressed onto his cheek before Baekhyun was turning around to sit back against his chest to remove more letters from packages.

Chanyeol mused that he'd gotten the best gift of them all as he smoothed the teenagers hair from his face.

***

“Baekhyun?”

Chanyeol heard zero reply and laughed under his breath as he approached the underside of the treehouse.

He was hoping to bribe the little teenager out rather than go and be cramped inside of the treehouse, but he just had enough time to take a break and see the boy.

“Lovely?”

That earned shuffling from the treehouse and within the moment there was a head peeking upside down out of the square entryway beside the ladder, _“Hi!”_

“Hi, sunshine.” Chanyeol laughed and held the glass plate of cookies up for chocolate eyes to see.

Baekhyun squeaked a noise and launched back inside but that didn’t stop him from talking. “I found friends for Ruby!” 

Chanyeol internally rolled his eyes because he’d _told_ Baekhyun not to name his caterpillars. “That’s sweet, but you _are_ the sweetest boy I know, so I am not surprised.” He murmured, walking into a shady area under the treehouse to place the cookies down and wait for the seventeen year old.

Truthfully he needed to get some seats placed out here and perhaps some curtains for the boys treehouse because the sun would burn him as soon as it starts getting hot out.

“No! But I found a white one! And even a green one, Chanyeol!”

Chanyeol snorted and saw a dirt covered, bare foot pop out of the exit to climb down. 

No doubt Baekhyun would track mud all over the home when he went back inside, but did Chanyeol expect any differently?

_Not really._

As soon as the teenager was close enough Chanyeol pulled him off the ladder, earning a playful squirm and Baekhyun’s cheeks brightened a bit as he placed his Soul down. 

“You’re such a messy boy.” Chanyeol tsked playfully and brushed over Baekhyun’s silk top. 

It didn’t seem the boy had _any_ idea of how much his clothing was _worth_ other than once commenting that it was, “so soft.” 

Baekhyun pouted his lips and stuck his chin out as he pretended to be upset, bypassing him with a dramatic duck under his arm to rush towards the cookies. “I’ll be eighteen in a year, you know! And I do very adult things, in the village I am an adult!” 

Chanyeol barely held back his laughter, “Yes, but in our home people are adults at age eighteen, as was discussed by the king. Just because the village does not listen to that, does not mean I will not.” 

“How _stupid,”_ Baekhyun grumbled and shoved a cookie into his mouth. 

The Immortal snickered and took a seat beside him to simply look at his profile that was dusted with a bit of dirt. “Plus, what _adult things_ do you truthfully do, my dear? Taemin says you have begun to complain about lessons also.” 

“Adults complain a lot, so I am beginning _now.”_

Chanyeol pulled a hand over his mouth to hide his grin because Baekhyun wasn’t _wrong_ really.

But at the same time he knew the only reason Baekhyun wanted to grow up faster was so he could know why he was here. 

Chanyeol was content to just take care of him forever, whether he knew or not.

“That is _true.”_ Chanyeol agreed softly and sighing as he noticed a cut on Baekhyun’s calf. “But, it is true adults can do as they want, and if you want to both be an adult _and_ raise caterpillars, then by god, sweetness - you will be an adult _and_ raise caterpillars.” 

Baekhyun’s smile was really gorgeous in the sunlight, perhaps even brighter than the light itself. 

***

“Chanyeol…” 

Said man burst from sleep at the quiet cry, sitting up on his elbows and instantly leaning over to turn on his lap, “Baekhyun?”

The hall lanterns must have been on as light shined in from the hallway as the teenager pushed the door open more, the smallest of cries floating in. 

Chanyeol mused this must have been what a broken heart felt like, as he’d never felt this way before.

Now he regretted today as he’d been busy and hadn’t seen Baekhyun earlier, only peeking into his room after dinner to pet the teenagers cheek and clean up a few books off his floor before he tripped and hurt an ankle. 

_“Ch- Chanyeol.”_ The boy cried harder and it made the Immortal startle. 

Chanyeol flipped over to his back and was pushing his blankets off of him to stand up and rush the smaller. 

Baekhyun’s eyes were tired from sleep, puffy and reddish, hair dismayed from laying across his pillow. 

“Oh, dear. What’s happening?” The Immortal asked worriedly, voice deep with sleep.

The smaller rubbed hands across his eyes roughly leaving the elder to tsk and gently grab his fingers, ducking his head to peer beneath Baekhyun’s hair and releasing his hands to grasp his chin, “I’m afraid I can’t read minds, darling boy.”

A harsh cry bubbled from Baekhyun’s throat as the teenager threw arms around his waist, digging his cheek into his sternum.

Chanyeol could feel him physically shaking and felt a growl threatening to well out of his mouth, barely restraining himself as he clicked his tongue and shifted to lift beneath Baekhyun’s arms and pick him up.

He was still thinner than he should be after all these months, but the change in their relationship was obvious in the way Baekhyun threw arms around his neck despite crying, trusting him to lift him up and carry him to his bed.

Only then Baekhyun looked to be calming down a bit as he was set in the blankets, rolling over to crawl fully beneath them and peering at Chanyeol with eyes that said _comfort me._

That was never an issue for Chanyeol who was laying down and opening an arm for the teenager.

Baekhyun laid onto his chest instantly, fingers grasping his nightshirt and resting so his head could be angled to look up at him, his heated cheek pressed down onto the pillows.

The Immortal wished he wouldn’t look at him right now only because he couldn’t stand the redness of his eyes and the drying tears meeting his button nose. 

“Why are you upset, lovely?” 

It must have only been a few hours since Chanyeol had checked on him, and then Baekhyun had been sleeping peacefully, so there was no plausible reason for the teenager to be so overwhelmed in the middle of the night.

“M-My butterfly.” 

Chanyeol clicked his tongue and sighed deeply as he rubbed fingers through the silk of Baekhyun’s pajama top, gently petting from the base of his neck to his spine. 

They’d released the butterfly days before when it had turned into a bright orange creature waiting to fly off to the flowers.

Back then, Baekhyun hadn’t seemed upset about it at all, just laughing and pointing outside of his treehouse with a _look, Chanyeol! She’s so pretty!_ while jumping on bare toes. 

Now it only made sense the teenager was lonely given how many times he’d walked into his room to find Baekhyun speaking in hushed whispers to the insect.

He hadn’t thought the boy was this lonely since he had other caterpillars though, it didn’t make much sense when Baekhyun was bright smiles and laughter every time they saw each other; it led Chanyeol to wonder how the teenager acted when they weren’t around each other, if he was depressed and lonely. 

“She is gone, sunlight, but that’s how things are sometimes.” Chanyeol whispered quietly, his fingers dancing along the pointed edge of Baekhyun’s ear as he found himself enchanted by such a cute, strange feature.

Baekhyun nodded, tears no longer falling but the tremble of his lips showed he was still upset.

“Perhaps I can find you a more… longer lasting pet too, maybe we can take a trip down to the market soon, would you like that? Maybe a puppy? Something to keep you company in your room.” 

The teenager must have really liked the idea because his mouth parted a bit with shock before he whined and settled his face into the elders throat, his warm breath fanning Chanyeol's skin.

“My sweet boy, we can find something for you; I’ll always take care of you so long as that’s what you want.”

A tiny nod was his response, the wetness of Baekhyun’s cheek felt by the Immortal as he rested his face into his skin.

They laid for a long time, Chanyeol's long fingers petting the back of his head and separating the tangled strands of hair.

He was near sleep himself, and suspected Baekhyun had fallen asleep when his breathing mellowed out.

_“You must be an amazing creature.”_

Chanyeol startled once again, looking down at the crown of Baekhyun’s head, but the teenager wasn’t moving from his hiding place in his throat. 

“What do you mean?” 

“What are you?” Baekhyun wondered aloud, “Humans do not know kindness. At least none of the ones I’ve met.” 

“Then you’ve met the wrong ones.” 

“I’m no fool, Chanyeol.” 

Baekhyun shuffled back to peer at him, looking wide awake, “You’re too strong and rarely eat, you said you were twenty three but the maids wonder your true age. I’ve heard the servants argue you’re a creature, fear in their voices as if your anger can remove mountains. Won’t you tell me?” 

“When you’re eighteen-“

“No,” The teenager shook his head with a small scowl, “You said you would tell me why I was here when I was eighteen, not what you are. We both know I’m becoming too spoiled to want to leave to anywhere else, it’s not as if I’d go.” 

Chanyeol felt a small weight fall from his shoulders at the boy's admission even though it wasn’t much.

But it did scare him that Baekhyun wanted to leave or that the teenager secretly didn’t like it here.

He’d hardly label him as spoiled, but he was very bad about gifting him with things he thought Baekhyun would enjoy because he liked the rectangle smile he always received in response and the arms that latched onto his clothes.

“Spoiled you say? Should I stop giving you so many treats?” Chanyeol teased, reaching down to pinch the tip of his nose and laugh, petting the pretty curve of his cheek, “Spoiled.” 

Baekhyun pouted his lips dramatically at the thought and shook his shirt in a rather adorable tantrum at the thought.

The Immortal chuckled and wondered if the teenager was upset more at the thought of him losing cookies every Sunday morning than him living with something inhuman.

“You missed my point,” The teenager whined.

Oh, Chanyeol very much didn’t, but he was beating around the bush and testing Baekhyun’s temper too much; it was cute to see the boy get a little angry though, because it was so rare. 

“Okay, darling,” He whispered reluctantly, fixing the red silk top over Baekhyun’s collarbone, unable to stop himself from rubbing his thumb over the soft, pale skin, “What do you want me to say; there’s no easy answer to your question.” 

“How old are you?”

“Old enough.” 

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun scolded poutingly.

“Old enough to remember the days of horse riding and the first type of railroad ever built.” 

If Baekhyun was surprised he didn’t show it, his brow only quirked a bit and his lips pursed together before he said, “What are you?”

Chanyeol sighed although it was mostly a fond noise as he stared at Baekhyun, musing the ends of his long hair between his fingers, “I’m not entirely sure, there’s no real name. Perhaps Immortal is best, although I’ve heard many.. Kyungsoo says we are Nightwalkers, although that suggests us to be bad, and I hope I’m not in your nightmares.” 

Baekhyun burst into soft laughter as if such an idea was ridiculous, and if it were anyone else laughing at him Chanyeol would hiss until his presence caused a fight from the tension his actions would create. 

He supposed part of him must be evil as he did take pride in the hormones he secreted, even if they caused anger.

“You’re immortal?” Baekhyun asked, “Then you are a vampire?”

“I don’t drink virgins blood,” Chanyeol laughed. “I have a steady diet of pasta that you request the chefs for daily.” 

Baekhyun’s face reddened with his shy laugh, placing his finger to his lips bashfully. 

_Cute and mine,_ the Immortals heart sang.

“Then how did you become this creature?” Baekhyun’s head tilted to the side the smallest bit, eyes swirling in thought.

Chanyeol felt terrible as he didn’t wish to have Baekhyun remember his own harsh times, but it was part of his story, his past.

As if apologizing early, he placed a large palm onto Baekhyun’s forehead, hand swamping the teenagers soft skin and hair as he rubbed a thumb between his brows.

“My parents were cruel, as I’ve told you.” Chanyeol murmured, “I was given lashes for sneaking food from the chefs and made to stand hours facing a wall as punishment, years I had to deal with their mistreatment-“

“How did you get it to stop?” 

Baekhyun’s eyes looked something determined despite the small bit of fear inside of them, a bit of anger seeping from droopy eyes. 

“It started by accident, I was following along the streets because I’d missed our carriage and I knew I was in for a tough time, I was only a teenager back then, like you.” He whispered, “I came across a boy, you would know him as Sehun, he’d been young, and different. His older brother is an Earl, but they weren’t… human. Of course I didn’t have any idea of that and helped him carry the things he’d bought from the market to his carriage, trying to be helpful, he decided we were friends from them on.” 

“Sehun is kind.” 

Of course Baekhyun only knew him from letters, and the perspective he would have on any of Chanyeol's friends would be skewed because they wouldn’t mistreat their friends Soul, so even if they were harsh creatures - namely Yifan and Sehun, Baekhyun would only know them as kind.

“I began to spend time with him and his elder brother Yifan-“

“Yixing and Yifan?”

“You sure are impatient,” Chanyeol chuckled, pinching his ear scoldingly, “Yes. Yifan and Yixing my impatient boy, they had taken a liking to me since I had been kind to Sehun. My parents liked to have me with the Earl to earn more respect, although we already had royal lines in our family, and likewise Yifan liked to have a seat higher than mortals. They’d found out of my abuse when I was particularly sick, an infection spreading like wildfire over an unhealed wound on my back.

 _To die or live, which one sounds better?_ Yifan had asked me, and by then it had been years I’d known them, aged to twenty three and having my families fortune in my hands - I wasn’t ready to die, and the choice came easy. 

I passed out after my answer, and when I awoke I was filled with anger - I suppose that each of our kind have different issues from lifetime that manifests differently. Yifan is greedy, Kyungsoo holds hatred, I am angry. It comes with the trade I suppose, to lose something to gain life.” 

“What did you lose?” 

“A Soul.” Chanyeol locked eyes onto the brown, curious eyes of the teenager, “But it can be found again.” 

He suspected Baekhyun had more questions, more questions than even before, but he didn’t ask as much.

“You’re a demon.” 

“Not necessarily,” The elder disagreed softly, “But something of the sort I suppose. Whatever you want to call it will be fine.” 

Baekhyun’s small eyes were more than curious, blinking at him with questions in them, shooting around in thought, but they also were drooping more than usual with tiredness, suppressing the sleep his body wanted so badly.

It made Chanyeol fond, but that wasn’t anything new. 

“Sleep, darling.” He whispered gently, rubbing his thumb across the side of his temple, “There’s plenty of time for questions when you wake up.” 

Baekhyun yawned and snuggled into his shirt, pulling the covers up to his ear.

Obviously the news hadn’t surprised the boy much at all, if anything Chanyeol wondered if it was his imagination or if Baekhyun truly was cuddling closer than as was normal. 

“Chanyeol?”

“Go to sleep, sweetness.” 

“Even if you’re something evil, _can you be nice to me always?”_

It was the easiest promise Chanyeol could have ever made in his existence.

***

“We can play outside too! We can play outside when it’s not storming, promise!”

Chanyeol smiled at the cooing behind him, flicking his updates across the paper in black ink.

Baekhyun had been doing good with his studies lately, and his friends were curious so he was writing them letters.

He knew once received he’d be endlessly teased for coddling the teenager even if they were the same with their own Souls, but Chanyeol didn’t mind being ridiculed if it was over him being sweet on his Soul.

“Chanyeol will take us to play, I’ll show you my treehouse and everything, Demon!” 

He nearly laughed as he turned around, deciding to take a break and twisting his body to peer towards his bed where Baekhyun had taken over.

Of course such behavior was welcomed, he’d been sleeping in his bed ever since a storm started raging on outside, the only change now was the small fluff of black under Baekhyun’s chin earning all the teenagers affection.

Despite it being storming, he’d been convinced with teary eyes and begging looks to make good on his promise weeks before and find him a pet.

He didn’t want Baekhyun out in the weather, so the deal was Baekhyun waited in the streetcar while he walked off to find a pet.

That lasted all but two minutes before he felt the smaller tucking into his cloak, having escaped from the carriage to catch up to him. 

Under his arm, Chanyeol felt Baekhyun was safer (although protection from the elements was questionable) and had only sighed deeply at the boys antics.

Spoiled really was the best word for Baekhyun these days and his pretty smile suggested he knew how testy he was being.

The kitten had been the only thing left when they’d gotten to the market, others already gone because of the free sign written that Baekhyun proudly pointed out himself even if Chanyeol had been looking at the expensive rabbits and wondering if the teenager would like them better.

It was love at first sight as Baekhyun first held the kitten under his cloak and received a bunch of tiny meows as the wind threatened to knock him down.

So they took the kitten, and Chanyeol was even more of a pushover than he himself expected as now the kitten's bed was his own and the deal was the kitten sleeps outside.

He wasn’t that cruel hearted though and wouldn’t risk Baekhyun’s precious pet to be swept away by the storm, so only for now the kitten's home was in his bed. 

Plus, he suspected Baekhyun affectionately named the blue eyed, black haired cat Demon only because Chanyeol found himself laughing at the teenagers' demon claims often. 

“When the storm stops be careful with him outside, dear. Cats are smart animals though and will come home if adventuring for a while.” 

“Because he needs food?” 

“That’s right, he knows you’ll feed him so he’ll come back,” Chanyeol agreed, walking towards his window to close it before the room become freezing. 

He was also mostly immune to temperatures though and suspected it was cold already if Baekhyun having the covers over his head said much.

“Chanyeol, I’ve been wondering,” The teenager murmured, clutching the sleepy kitten in one hand as he rolled onto his belly, pink feet poking from the covers by the pillows.

Baekhyun was a bit rambunctious, so a messy bed was the least of Chanyeol's cares. 

“You don’t have a lover.” 

He wasn’t expecting that and nearly choked, swallowing thickly and removing two pairs of night clothes from his closet, “No. I suppose I do not have a lover.” 

“That’s a shame,” Baekhyun giggled and nuzzled his nose to his kittens, “I feel as if you’d be a very nice lover.” 

Chanyeol had to remind himself of Baekhyun still being young even if he had less than a year until the teenager was of a proper age, because he had an open opportunity right now to give multiple replies.

_I would be a nice lover to you._

_Do you believe that because you feel for me?_

_Perhaps our bond influenced your heart already._

Instead, he smiled brightly and laid pajama onto the bed, “Thank you, darling. Get dressed for bed please.” 

Reminding himself of Baekhyun’s age was harder than expected because most of the factors he considered childish were simply because the teenager's personality was that way.

He was wild and rambunctious, he had to be reminded of dinner a million times or else he’d just be hiding in his treehouse all day; Baekhyun was giggly and squirmy and liked to go on his own “journeys” - as per the boys own words - because he hadn’t gotten the opportunity to do so before.

Mostly, Baekhyun liked to take advantage of what he had now in fear he wouldn’t have these things again, and that was the adult part of the boy that had faced nightmares in real life. 

Seventeen was an adult enough age, Chanyeol knew that, and some of his friends had found their Souls young also, like how Yifan had told him he had been with Yixing when the human was just sixteen.

But times were changing now, and he felt waiting it out only made their relationship stronger.

There was proof in that thought just as an example of how Baekhyun wouldn’t even look at him months ago and flinched when he walked into a room, hiding beneath blankets as if that provided any sort of protection.

He couldn’t buy Baekhyun’s love, but he could earn it, and it helped that they had a certain bond to pull the boy closer.

It wasn’t influencing, but it was helpful.

“I think Demon will like outside,” Baekhyun chirped, visually bouncing on his feet and Chanyeol knew he would take forever to settle the boy down tonight either from all the sugar he’d had today or his pure excitement. “We can even go together to tutoring, right?” He asked, fluttering his eyes pleadingly.

“We’ll see, lovely,” Chanyeol laughed, “Cats do need some time to themselves, and I know you get distracted, so we’ll see how well you do on your next lesson, dear.” 

Baekhyun pouted a little bit, but didn’t argue, just shedding his top to the floor, “I’m not bathing tonight because Demon won’t like the water.” 

Chanyeol snorted and mused if the boy planned on doing everything with the snoring kitten, shaking his head fondly and snatching the dirty top off the floor as Baekhyun continued removing his dirty clothes.

He wondered when things had gotten to this point - to where Baekhyun could freely undress himself and leave him to clean up his messes. 

“You really are becoming as lazy as a sloth, sunlight,” Chanyeol chuckled as Baekhyun flopped onto the bed, his nightshirt left untied at the collar, leaving the thin strings dangling down waiting to be tightened so the shirt didn’t slip from the teenagers shoulders.

“I left it only because I knew you’d fix it!” Baekhyun claimed, giggling as Chanyeol journeyed over to tie the strings properly.

“Liar, you’re a lazy boy,” The elder teased, smiling at Baekhyun sticking a tongue out at him.

“I just know you love to have a job to do,” The smaller argued, scooting back onto the bed, his white nightshirt hitting his knees as he began to arrange the blankets, “And now is story time.” 

Chanyeol laughed at the demand, rolling his eyes playfully, “I’ll read you a story as soon as I’m dressed, sweetness. _Patience.”_

He heard Baekhyun grumble a small bit at _patience_ because the teenager had little to none.

The Immortal only grinned cheekily and quickly shed his clothes, preferring to go for a more recent style of silk bottoms and tops while he knew Baekhyun all too well liked less clothing for bed. 

“Can we read Edgar Allen Poe before bed?” 

Chanyeol laughed at his odd choice, “Yesterday it was children’s tales, and now you want a gothic story? You’ll have nightmares, lovely.” He snorted, climbing into bed.

Baekhyun squirmed to come closer, the little fluff of black in his hand and whining at being moved around as the teenager snuggled into Chanyeol's side, laying the kitten on the elders chest to pet it.

Likely trying to force the elder to obsess over the kitten as he did. 

“That’s why I sleep here, so I won’t have nightmares.” Baekhyun said, giving a pretty, shy grin and laying his cheek into Chanyeol's shoulder, “I like the stories even if they’re scary.” 

“I don’t want you to be scared.” 

“I know, but that’s why you’re here, isn’t it?” 

Chanyeol couldn't really deny that.

***

“And I had gone to learn about the stars, do you know of the stars, Chanyeol? Taemin said they shine as bright as the sun, only smaller.” 

Chanyeol hummed, rubbing up and down Baekhyun’s arm as they walked in the front garden, following the teenager's cat as he sniffed curiously outside. “Junmyeon is a professor of astronomy.” 

“He studies the stars?” Baekhyun gasped.

“The universe,” Chanyeol added to the boy's shock, fondly petting his hair off his forehead, “There is more than just stars, dear.”

“Impossible!”

“How so? There are millions of kinds of plants on earth, there are millions of people and natural scenes, why would the universe be much different, how boring would it be to simply have stars only.” 

Baekhyun’s lips were parted in shock, a quiet gasp falling from his mouth as he thought over the words, fingers curling into Chanyeol's cotton top, “That’s insane.” 

“Then I must be delirious to claim such things, hm?”

“Of course you are!” 

Chanyeol laughed and pressed a kiss to his cheekbone, “Is that so?”

“Mhm,” Baekhyun mused, giggling into his hand, “Absolutely _looney.”_

The Immortal would beg to differ given Baekhyun was odder than him, but of course he’d allow the boy to think whatever he’d like, only grinning at his teasing.

The teenager burst into tiny giggles at his own words, laughing to himself.

Chanyeol just snickered and reached down to grab the kitten from the ground before he snuck between the bars of the fence, “Please take him inside,” He turned to order a servant who was passing by.

“What are we doing?” Baekhyun chirped excitedly, grabbing his wrist and leaning up to look at him with confused eyes as his kitten was moved inside. 

“Watch your step,” Chanyeol said swiftly, wrapping an arm around the younger's waist to prevent him from crashing to the dirt as he continued walking, leaving Baekhyun to laugh and mostly use him as a sort of crutch. “Let’s go buy some bread, shall we?”

“Sweet bread?”

“If that’s what you’re craving.” 

The younger beamed, releasing him to skip off, leaving Chanyeol to watch his back.

These days they were nearly inseparable, and he hadn’t even a clue how long Baekhyun had been with him, because it felt like forever. 

In reality it had only been months since the teenagers seventeenth birthday, but it was hard to keep track of the time when he was busy teaching Baekhyun, playing with him, trying to keep track of him bouncing around the castle grounds.

Somewhere along the line Baekhyun had attached to him, and he couldn’t find it in him to question why the boy did.

First he’d come to him with random questions about nature - namely insects, then it’d evolved into coming to him because of nightmares, and soon it’d been Baekhyun who took it upon himself to crawl into his bed and wake him up randomly.

Even if he was losing sleep because of the boy, it was welcome. 

_“You!”_

Chanyeol startled out of his thoughts at the yell, rushing to catch up to where Baekhyun was down the steps by the carriage petting a horse.

He could picture the happy grin on the teenager's face as he pet the horse and talked to the driver, but now it was replaced with an angry, red faced scowl.

Baekhyun angry seemed similar to his own anger, as if presenting itself onto the teenager because of him.

It was both a good and bad feeling - bad mostly because such a look didn’t belong on his pretty face.

“You!” Baekhyun hissed again just as Chanyeol began jogging down the steps. “You old _bastard!”_

Language like that was never heard of within their home, and such anger hadn’t really been shown so it was all new.

Violence was new too, but he watched Baekhyun run up to shove the man into the dirt, “Get off my land!”

“Go you old bastard!” The teenager screeched. “This is _my_ house!”

Chanyeol's lip quirked up a bit before he reluctantly walked over to grab Baekhyun’s wrist, “Stop,” He ordered. 

Baekhyun’s eyes sparkled with disbelief, shock at the demand, “but..”

“I know who he is,” Chanyeol growled at the thought, petting Baekhyun’s hair, “Give me a moment.” 

The teenager looked a million different degrees of upset as he pursed his lips together and gave a stiff nod, ripping his arm from Chanyeol's grip to step back and climb into the streetcar. 

Chanyeol sighed and passed the man a hand to help him from the dirt, but he grumbled, looking thinner and smelling more of alcohol than the last he’d seen of him. 

But, Baekhyun’s father growled irritably at him, climbing up by himself, “Where’s my money? I haven’t received it in a month - that boy still acts out it seems, some work you’re having him do.” 

Both wanting to scoff and roll his eyes, Chanyeol just clicked his tongue, “Technically he’s of legal age to make decisions on his own, we’ve come to an agreement he and I and decided you don’t deserve such payment; whatever happened to the amount from months ago? It was enough for a lifetime.” 

He didn’t need to ask, it was written on the man's clothes that had alcohol stains.

“This is all bullshit! Baekhyun y-“

Chanyeol hissed and grabbed the others wrist tightly, the man's pulse racing under his palm as he snatched his angry hand from the air, “You don’t speak to him - or of him, as he said, you’re an old drunken bastard. Get off my land before I need to escort you elsewhere.” 

“You fuckin-“

Chanyeol rolled his eyes uninterestedly, turning to climb into the carriage as the drunkard raged on outside, a pair of chocolate eyes following him the entire time until he was safely inside.

As he took a seat he noticed Baekhyun twisted his body away, peering through the red curtains of the window to stare at the castle instead of his father yelling outside.

The Immortal hit his knuckles against the roof to let their driver know to leave, crossing his knee over the other and watching Baekhyun interestedly.

“Are you angry with me?”

Chanyeol frowned, leaning over his lap, “No, sunlight, why would you think that?” 

“Because you told me to stop and looked mad.” 

“Only because I know you, dear,” The Immortal sighed, reaching over to tangle his fingers with Baekhyun’s, “You aren’t violent, and I’ve never seen you so angry, so I knew you were just overwhelmed. I wasn’t angry with you, but simply angry he dared to appear. It was not a welcomed visit.” 

“It’s my house.” Baekhyun mumbled, lips slightly pouting, “I don’t want him to ruin things. He always ruins things.” 

Chanyeol smiled at his possessiveness, unexpected of the teenager given Baekhyun didn’t care for material things much if at all, and even if the castle was shared, he couldn’t care at all if the that's how the teenager saw it.

“He’s hurt you, and for that you’re entitled to all the anger you want - trust me, I know, but I also know that you’re Baekhyun, my sweet boy who likes to sing to birds and collect caterpillars. I’m never angry with you, but I do know when you’re not yourself.” 

Baekhyun breathed rather loudly through his nose as he shakingly stood up, his deep red top cut so lowly it exposed down to his ribs as he knelt over to hold Chanyeol's shoulders, forcing himself into his lap.

Cuddles were more than familiar at this point, so wrapping arms around Baekhyun to cradle him tightly was easy, Chanyeol caught himself doing so anytime the boy snuck his way into his study or room.

“Will you do as you always do when you think I’m sleeping?”

The Immortal laughed, racking his head for any idea of what the small boy was talking about, “I’m afraid I have no idea, lovely.” 

“Kissing,” Baekhyun lifted his chin to show the pinkness of his cheeks either from cold or embarrassment it hardly mattered, “You think I’m sleeping, but I do like them.” 

Chanyeol supposed he should be embarrassed, caught kissing the teenagers hair when he was sleeping or “sleeping” in this case, but he really couldn’t. 

Instead he just smiled and took a moment to part the teenager's hair from his forehead to lean down and press warm lips onto his skin, resting his nose onto the baby hairs gathering along Baekhyun’s hairline.

Shock however was how he felt when Baekhyun released a content sigh and gathered the collar of his top in a fist as if he didn’t want him to move at all. “I was scared to be here at first, you have dark eyes, but they aren’t what I have nightmares about.” 

“Is that so?” Chanyeol breathed softly into his skin, his palm running soft circles into his spine. 

“Now I’m mostly scared I’ll wake up and not see them.” 

“That could never happen, sunlight.”

  
~~~~~~  
  


Time passed quickly, it seemed like everyday was a new season, everyday was a new chance to learn things.

Time passed _too_ quickly and it wasn’t slow enough to prepare Chanyeol to learn of Baekhyun, who he was, what he liked, him.

But along the way he was forced to learn, to pick up quickly on the smallers quirks in the teenager's expression. 

A birthday had passed, a special day in which Baekhyun had made many friends, he and Yixing had even traveled up to his treehouse to talk about birds and Chanyeol appreciated that even Kyungsoo - known for having a low patience - was easy and fast to be accepting of anything Baekhyun did or said.

Because the eighteen year old was a bit shy, a bit awkward at first, and in no way was he a Luhan per say who was entitled and stole cookies before they were done cooling.

He was _Baekhyun_ who tucked recently trimmed hair behind his ear and held a jar of caterpillars nervously out to show others as if afraid they’d make fun of him.

The only making fun that had been done was Chanyeol kicking Minseok full force beneath the table for laughing at Baekhyun calling them caterbugs.

The smaller did know the proper word, but he tended to fluster when nervous.

But, those days came and went like the seasons too. 

And now Baekhyun was not afraid to be loud and roar if he wanted in front of them, he was not afraid to yell and scream when Jongin stomped on a snail.

And, apparently he was no fan of the jokes they’d play on eachother, because now he was raging around the castle. 

_“Scum!”_

“Dear-“

Chanyeol was silenced with a hand out in his direction and he heard Junmyeon laugh at how quick he was leaning back against the seat, he wanted to kick the human, but Sehun would lose his mind.

“You!” Baekhyun yelled as he approached Sehun, “You imbecile! Bringing such things into my house! Who do you think I am!”

Sehun was just laughing, and that in no way was helping the situation.

See, Sehuns visits always had to be “special” so he called them, and this time, this one time he’d made a major mistake. 

Him and Jongin had found it a funny idea, and with Sehun and his human came a second human, only a barely dressed prostitute from the village and Baekhyun was livid. 

The assumption Baekhyun had made had flickered within seconds, eyes on Sehun before locking on Chanyeol and his eyes darkened from his seat.

Spoiled was understated to how Baekhyun truly looked these days as he sat in a red printed chair that swamped him and the gold necklaces he always begged for with a whine, _I think they’d look beautiful, Chanyeol, please!_

They did look beautiful, and it reminded Chanyeol how grown Baekhyun was these days as he had decided cut hair was more like him when he’d had bees get stuck in his tangled hair and he no longer hid things as he did when younger.

He’d even yelped at Chanyeol for calling him sweet boy these days and insisted he was a man now.

He was certainly adult as he kindly led the prostitute out only to come storming in raging.

“Company for the lonely,” Sehun chirped, expression overjoyed.

Baekhyun made a screeching sound and Chanyeol was surprised he had the nerve to reach over and smack Sehun right in the head before shaking the Immortals shoulders, “And who do you believe to be lonely huh? I certainly don’t need a woman and _Chanyeol_ most definitely does not!” He cried indignantly. 

“Sure about that?” 

“I'll kick you out of my house if you do this again!” Baekhyun screamed, stomping his foot on the floor.

“Chanyeol wouldn’t allow you to,” Sehun mused.

“It’s his house,” The other responded instantly, not wanting to anger Baekhyun more.

The younger did seem so angry though, tossing a throw pillow at Sehun before storming out of the room.

Chanyeol sighed and rubbed his temple.

“Well, at least you know he’s protective.” 

Chanyeol picked up the pillow from his side and tossed it twice as hard as Baekhyun did at Sehun.   
  


***

Baekhyun hadn’t been in his room when Chanyeol went searching for him much later, giving the boy time to cool off.

But, as he approached his own room to get ready for bed, he found the smaller form curled beneath his blankets, soft breathing filling the air.

That wasn’t anything new, but he was a bit shocked only because Baekhyun didn’t normally come to him when angry. 

When upset, sad, happy, etc, he always came to him.

But when angry, he never did and Chanyeol couldn’t understand it. 

With a small smile, Chanyeol walked over to pull the covers over Baekhyun’s shoulder, watching the younger breathe softly, pink lips parted a small bit and hair fanned out against the pillows. 

He leaned down to press a soft kiss to the humans temple before spinning around to walk across the room to his wardrobe, finding it cracked and items torn out from Baekhyun strewn inside.

His hands came up to lift his top off, pulling it over his head and lying it onto the floor before removing his bottoms, digging into his wardrobe for a replacement when he heard shuffling by the bed and grinned, “You do know I can hear you squirming, lovely. If you have something to say, then say it.” 

“You missed my bath time, the maids had to keep me company.” 

Chanyeol sighed and shook his head fondly, feeling a stare at his naked back as he placed silk pajama bottoms on, “You are old enough to bathe alone.” 

“If you didn’t want to keep me company you could have just _said_ so.” 

The Immortal clicked his tongue as he turned to face Baekhyun who was now resting against the headboard, a small scowl on his lips. “Don’t do that, sweetness. You know I love to keep you company everywhere.” 

“Not when others are here.” 

“Are you just feeling lonely?” Chanyeol sighed softly, climbing into the bed beside Baekhyun to watch the youngers profile, “Or perhaps just still upset about earlier today?”

Baekhyun’s ears turned red with both embarrassment and anger at the memory, chin coming to poke out in an irritated way. 

“Don't ridicule me.” 

Chanyeol snorted, reaching over to pet Baekhyun’s round cheek, “Teasing, darling.” 

The human huffed, rolling closer to rest his head just below where Chanyeol's arm was laid out across the pillows. 

As if it was a sign of approval, Chanyeol pet Baekhyun’s hair from his forehead softly and turned to properly face him, “What's the matter, dear? Usually you aren’t so quick to anger.” 

Baekhyun grumbled and shifted to tug the blankets up to his red ears, “I can’t stand the thought.” 

“What thought?”

“Of you having a lover.” 

Chanyeol swallowed thickly but internally was shocked at Baekhyun. 

The other had always been a bit strange, a bit random, but rarely were things like these mentioned. 

“Of you finding your Soul, I feel like I’d become left out. And then perhaps you’d toss me away, we couldn’t be friends any longer when I am just a filthy peasant and you are so high above me; I don’t want you to leave me alone, Chanyeol.” 

Internally growling, Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun into a hug tightly, “Don’t say that. I’d never throw you out, my spoiled boy.” 

See, the only thing that hadn’t changed was the fact Baekhyun didn’t know who he was to him.

He knew of Souls - Kyungsoo had snatched up the boy his first visit over and when he’d gotten Baekhyun back it was to the younger near tears and clutching desperately only Chanyeol.

He was scared of Soul talk, and Chanyeol had tried on numerous occasions to try and clear the air but Baekhyun didn’t want to talk about anything the moment he heard Soul or anything close.

So, his eighteenth birthday Baekhyun had stopped him flat out from confessing and instead snuggled into his chest mumbling an _I don’t care why you took me in but I’m really glad you did._

Perhaps now Chanyeol needed to address the fear Baekhyun had when discussing these things, because it was heartbreaking.

“Dear-“

“No.” 

“Baek-“

“No,” The other firmly hissed, “Don’t speak,” Baekhyun ordered, lifting a finger to Chanyeol's face with a scowl.

“You have so much nerve in your small body,” Chanyeol chided softly, pressing his lips to the smallers finger with a laugh, “Anyone else and I’d shame them for such actions.” 

Baekhyun giggled quietly, still looking upset and tense, but his eyes were locked onto the finger that was touching Chanyeol's lips, his smile simmering out as his brows pulled together with focus and he switched fingers to run his thumb softly over the corner of his lips.

“What’s wrong?” Chanyeol mumbled against his finger, half tempted to press kisses to the digit.

“Nothing,” Baekhyun said softly, distracted by the way his thumb trailed just below the Immortals bottom lip before he frowned and shook his head, “I’m afraid to die and then you will be all alone again; I don’t like these thoughts.” 

Feelings that poured between them usually weren’t so strong, but every once in a while there were things that Baekhyun knew or did that reminded Chanyeol of himself - his anger, his passion.

But he unconsciously knew things they’d never even spoke of before, and Chanyeol knew it was because him and Baekhyun were one.

At least Baekhyun was a piece of him, even if he also had his own Soul to take care of.

Chanyeol wished he could have a piece of it too, just to know what it was like, to learn as much as he could of Baekhyun because it was never enough. 

“You won’t die, I hate when you speak of these things, it worries me, Baekhyun.” 

“But you like for me to tell you the truth.” 

Chanyeol sighed, because he was right, he never censored Baekhyun even if he didn’t want to hear certain things. He didn’t want to know of how afraid the boy had been as a teenager watching the exchange of his father selling him to the brothel. 

He didn’t want to know of Baekhyun tasting blood when he’d bit into a man's hand for trying to take his virginity - but he did.

Because Baekhyun was his human to take care of.

“Baekhyun. Listen to me.” He whispered, tucking the smaller into his chest and holding his chest against his broader form, petting fingers over the red silk of Baekhyun’s night clothes, “You cannot die, because once you turn twenty three you will stop aging.”

“Why?” 

“Because _I_ am twenty three.” 

Baekhyun never wanted to approach the subject aloud and he had to find a way to make it known; this was the best route.

If the smaller was surprised he didn’t know, he couldn’t see his expression because Baekhyun was tightly tucked into his chest and swamped with covers.

“Chanyeol, I’m very tired.” 

He didn’t think Baekhyun was surprised, like he’d already known and if he’d been told by someone else then Chanyeol would be fighting soon.

But, Baekhyun sat up with a big yawn, fingers moving to tangle into Chanyeol's hair as he snuggled himself into the elders neck, hugging his skin and laying his cheek down on Chanyeol's collarbone with his toes squirming against the others calf.

“Ah, yes.” Chanyeol whispered as if he hadn’t made such a confession, squeezing the smallers narrow hips, “Sleep well, lovely.” 

Baekhyun giggled and even if he hadn’t gotten much of a reaction at all to such an important event, Chanyeol still felt okay about it.

***

Baekhyun had been running off quite a bit lately.

Running off into hiding practically until Sehun and Junmyeon left and Chanyeol knew it was because he was still upset about the incident.

Sehun and him would make up over letters quickly, the two tended to go at each other often, so that wasn’t an issue even if Sehun had been pouty about being avoided the last few days of his visit.

“What are you doing, monkey?” Chanyeol laughed at the smaller sitting on the counter of the kitchen, no servants in sight.

“I had cookies made,” Baekhyun laughed, a book in one hand and the other hand blindly grasping his treats and kicking his legs back and forth, “And sent the others home.” 

“And now what will we have for dinner tonight, lovely?” 

Baekhyun blanched, a pout coming to his lips instantly as Demon jumped onto the counter and casually stomped across the humans lap.

“I’m just teasing,” Chanyeol snickered, pressing a kiss to his head as he walked passed, “I know how to cook. I just never found the time to show you.”

The way Baekhyun looked at him in utter astonishment made him laugh and turn to gather supplies.

He truly had spoiled Baekhyun too much and now it was to the point now that he could barely fend for himself in the kitchen, he mostly just batted sweet eyes at the servants and requested dishes.

It wasn’t as if they could say no when they were paid to do whatever Baekhyun wanted, but Chanyeol had overheard the human speaking freely with them before and knew that they did like him too.

It wasn’t as if he was harsh on his workers - not really at all, but if Baekhyun wanted to be friends with them then so be it, whatever the smaller wanted.

“Chanyeol?”

Said man hummed one response, feeling the air rush behind him with Baekhyun kicking his feet back and forth. 

“How come only me and the others can know your name?” 

“Well,” The Immortal clicked his tongue as he turned around to look at the smaller, “It’s more a security reason, so I can continue living with servants and doing things unsuspiciously, the same reason why you will have to do the same as years pass. And then we will have to move also, perhaps towards the ocean more where Yifan and Yixing are; that would be quite fun for you to have others to see.” 

Baekhyun got a small smile on his face at the mention of the ocean before laughing excitedly, “What would I go by then?”

“You could always just say your last name, that’s why many just refer to mine and my status.” 

“I’m not high-“

“You are now,” Chanyeol interrupted with a soft scolding expression, “Darling. Since you’ve walked into this home you’ve been a higher status, cheer up,” He cooed, reaching out to tap Baekhyun’s button nose.

The young did seem to cheer up at the admission, a tiny quirk of his lip as his shoulders scrunched up.

Either that or he just liked the attention on him, because as soon as Chanyeol was turning around came a soft, “Did you mean it?”

“Mean what, sunlight?” 

“About the… the Soul thing, did you mean it?” Came Baekhyun’s shy reply, fingers fiddling in his lap.

Chanyeol chewed on the inside of his cheek, deciding there was no way Baekhyun was going to leave him to cook and the other wasn’t usually in such a mood to talk, so he should take advantage of the opportunity.

“Of course, Baekhyun. When have I ever lied to you, dear?”

“When Demon ate the last butterfly I raised.” 

“You know about that?” Chanyeol frowned deeply.

Baekhyun laughed quietly and nodded, “It’s okay. I wouldn’t cry, you know, I’m no child.” 

He _was_ no child, but Baekhyun had cried for much less things before.

Then again, it’d been a long time since he’d seen tears - mostly only from nightmares - so he should give Baekhyun the benefit of the doubt, but it was hard to when the other was so sensitive and he hated to see tears.

“If you want to be mad I didn’t tell you, then so be it, but I will not apologize for sparing your tears, Baekhyun.” 

“I’m not mad,” Baekhyun argued softly, reaching out to wrap fingers around the others wrist and pull him closer, unbuttoning the cuff of Chanyeol's shirt to roll up the sleeve neatly. “Only offended you didn’t think to tell me all of these secrets.”

Despite speaking about a different topic, it was obvious the butterfly wasn’t what Baekhyun was talking about.

“I’ve tried,” Chanyeol argued softly, “But I don’t think it matters when you’ve already known.” 

As if approving the statement Baekhyun laughed under his breath, peering through his hair as his cheeks turned pink. 

Baekhyun didn’t let go of his arm despite his obvious embarrassment though, fingers crawling down his arm to his wrist where he ran gentle fingers over the man's veins.

“So sentimental today, hm?” Chanyeol teased softly, capturing Baekhyun’s fingers between his swiftly and stepping closer to rest between the smallers knees.

“I’m tired.” 

“Then go to sleep, darling.” 

“Tired of _this.”_

Chanyeol’s entire chest stilled in fear at the words.

_Baekhyun was tired of him? Or living with him?_

_What if he wanted to leave?_

His fear must have been apparent on his face because Baekhyun was straightening his spine to grasp his shoulder above his collarbone, “I fell in love with you when I was only seventeen, and now you still won’t take me, why? Could I have been clearer?” 

Chanyeol felt he’d been struck at the words, or more so at Baekhyun’s palm petting down his chest in a nearly seductive manner, if only the other hadn’t been looking at him so sweetly.

“W-What?” He sputtered.

Baekhyun’s smile turned gentle as he laughed, “Chanyeol, you said I was your Soul. Please do something about it.” 

The Immortal's breath was caught, busy staring down in disbelief at Baekhyun hugging his waist and pressing his chin into his sternum. 

Well, if Baekhyun _insisted_ Chanyeol mused as he grasped the smallers chin.

***

Something strange was happening in the village. Chanyeol wasn’t exactly sure, but he'd seen it happen before a few centuries back.

Basically, it wasn’t something he wanted Baekhyun around - or near.

They would both be fine with wages and food shortages, but the looting and violence that came with a village's chaos was not his forte, nor was it something he wanted to risk.

He folded up the paper to place on his desk, instantly running through places in his head of what to do, where to go.

It took only a moment for him to realize maybe it would be nice to let Baekhyun have a choice.

Luckily, his Soul spent so much of his time playing around outside of Chanyeol's study window now that he had a small bug cage outside so he could catch butterflies.

Of course Baekhyun only held them for a while - to look at them - to draw them sometimes or take notes of their wings. But, he always let them go at the end of the day.

Chanyeol smiled fondly at the brunettes back as he unlocked his window and pushed it open.

Baekhyun looked very pretty in champagne colored clothing, but he was incredibly biased when it was his own pajamas that swamped the smaller and dragged on the dirt.

“Baekhyun! Can I have a moment?” 

The human jolted and Chanyeol saw a blue butterfly escape the net in Baekhyun’s hand and smiled apologetically.

It was okay though, Baekhyun would find more, maybe he would go back to caterpillars soon because Demon was not allowed outside when he wanted to check on the butterflies and he knew the human felt bad limiting the cats access.

“Chanyeol, I spent an hour hunting down that blue one!” Baekhyun scolded with an upset face but his lip quirked up as he began walking over.

Snorting, the Immortal leaned out of the window although his back protested leaning over like this. “I’m sorry, my love, but I want to speak with you.” 

Baekhyun dropped his false angry look to giggle and grab Chanyeol’s hand for balance as he stood on his toes for a kiss.

Chanyeol smiled and pet his long hair out of the way with a few extra kisses to his mouth that made the human laugh and move hands to hold the windowsill under Chanyeol's stomach.

“We are kissing instead of speaking.” Baekhyun giggled and pressed a kiss to Chanyeol’s cheek with a pink flush.

“And who’s fault is that?” The Immortal teased, gently gathering Baekhyun’s hair back in one hand. Baekhyun was letting his hair go wild these days, but Chanyeol preferred to still see his pretty face.

Baekhyun just beamed and pressed another kiss to his jaw.

“Anyway,” Chanyeol sighed fondly and used his other hand to pet Baekhyun’s features. “I’m afraid the news down in the village is not looking too good. Looters are bound to come our way soon enough.” 

Baekhyun looked only a little upset, but he knew they would eventually have to leave too.

“Did you say we could go to the ocean?” 

“I _did,”_ Chanyeol hummed, “But, I’m not sure if there will be butterflies for you to gather there. But there would be many, many sea creatures and shells.” 

“Like… like from my books?” Baekhyun wondered with parted lips, “And… the squishy ones… um… the…” 

“They are called jellyfish, and we will not be touching those,” Chanyeol snickered and tapped his nose, “Let’s try not to plan how to get injured already. They will sting you, love.” 

Baekhyun just rolled his eyes but he sat back to look at him fondly, “You worry about me too much, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: Gigi_B56 - Come see sneak peeks of stories!
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/Gigi_B56 - Ask me questions!


End file.
